nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Frost
Jack Frost is an action platformer game Nitrome released for MTV Arcade in 2007. Players control two characters who must walk over all the platforms and ladders of each level in order to complete them. There are 40 levels in the game. ---- Controls Player 1 Left and right - Move Up - Jump/Climb ladders Player 2 Move Jump/Climb ladders This game can be played by two players, where they compete to see who can freeze up more of the level. If a player walks on ice already frozen by another player, the ice will become that player's colour. Levels Each of the 40 levels start out with a series of red blocks as well as ladders, which players must walk on to freeze. As soon as the last square has been walked on, the Jack Frost character(s) will jump in happiness and advance to the next level. Level 1 This level introduces Ladders, Blocks, snowflakes, and two Red Enemies. Level 2 This level has seven Red Enemies. Level 3 This level has three Red Enemies. It introduces three Purple Enemies. Level 4 This level has seven Purple Enemies. There are more ladders than usual, and spikes that are at the bottom of the level. Level 5 This level has Red Blocks in pairs. It introduces Moving Platforms that are between the blocks. Level 6 This level has 3 Purple Enemies and Moving Platforms. Level 7 This level introduces six Green Tongue Enemies that unfreeze the Blocks. Level 8 In this level there are eight Red Enemies. There are no ladders so the player has to freeze the enemies and jump on them to get higher. Level 9 This level introduces Metal Blocks along with six Red Enemies. Three of the Red Enemies are stuck in an area of Metal Blocks. Level 10 This level introduces two Green Fire Enemies and there is only one layer of Red Blocks. There are Metal Blocks underneath the Red Blocks. Level 11 This level has three Red Enemies and one Purple Enemy. Level 12 This level introduces five Living Gaps. There are two Red Enemies at the bottom of the level. Level 13 This level has two Green Tongue Enemies and Red Blocks in groups of four and one with Moving Platforms in pairs of two moving up and down between the blocks. Level 14 This level has four Green Tongue enemies. Level 15 This level has one layer of Red Blocks with metal underneath, six Red Enemies, and four Purple Enemies walking all over the level. There are Ladders and small spaces. Level 16 The bottom floor of the level is made of Bounce Blocks. There are nine Red Enemies, and each Red Enemy is walking on Red Blocks in groups of four, so the player has to Freeze them, then jump on them to get higher. Level 17 This level gets repetitive. There are nine Purple Enemies, ten platforms with two Ladders, four Red Blocks at the bottom, two at the top, and at there are spikes at the bottom of the level.There is one Purple Enemy on each platform except the one where the Player starts. Level 18 This level introduces four Black Birds. There are four Living Gaps, five Platforms of Red Blocks, each bigger then the other, and on four of those Platforms are Living Gaps, and the Black Birds fly through, and the bottom platform being the smallest, and being where the Player starts. This level also introduces Conveyor Blocks, which are at the bottom of the level, moving the player toward spikes when they land on it. Level 19 This level has five Living Gaps, and Red Enemies, and one Purple Enemy. Level 20 This level has two Green Fire Enemy's,and Red Enemies,and three Purple Enemies.The left side of this level seems to be the same as the right. Level 21 This level introduces eight Blue Skating Enemies,and they are on six platforms of Red Blocks. Level 22 This level has five Red Enemies,four Blue Skating Enemies,and two Black Birds.There are ten Platforms with some Metal Blocks on the bottom and near the edges,and on the platform there is three to two Red Blocks on it. Level 23 This level has one Purple Enemy,and more Conveyor Blocks then usual. And the left side of the level is the same as the right. Level 24 This level introduces three Yellow Tongue Enemy's.And this level also introduces the players first horned enemy. Level 25 This level has one Yellow Tongue Enemy, and two Purple Enemies. The Yellow Tongue Enemy is in the middle of the level,while the two Purple Enemies are near the far left and right of the level,beside a wall.The left side of the level is the same as the right. Level 26 This level has four Blue Skating Enemies,and six Purple Enemies. Level 27 This level has seven Green Fire Enemies,walking on platforms of four and five Red Blocks,with Moving Platforms moving down between the Red Block platforms. Level 28 This level has seven Red Enemies. Level 29 This level has two Black Birds,one is in the middle of the level,walking back and fourth.There are more Conveyor Blocks then usual. Level 30 This level gets hard,there are fourteen Black Birds,flying in small spaces,from Red Block to Red Block. Level 31 This level introduces the Dark Red Fire Enemies. There are four of them on this level. Level 32 This level has five Purple Enemies and two Dark Red Fire Enemies. Two Purple Enemies are on the ground, while the other three are on three different platforms. Both Dark Red Fire Enemies are in the middle of the level. Level 33 This level has,four Purple Enemies,and three Black birds.There is alot of Ladders,and the four Purple enemies are climbing up them,and the Black Birds are flying through the ladders. Level 34 This level has two Yellow Tongue Enemies. Level 35 This level has seven Green Fire Enemies walking around the level,and climbing up ladders. Level 36 This level has four Black birds,and five Living Gaps.The Living Gaps are on Red Block platforms of two or three Red Blocks,and the bottom of the level is all spikes,while there are some Bounce Blocks a little higher up. Level 37 This level introduces three Purple Fire Enemies, and there are three Dark Red Enemies. Level 38 This level has twelve Green Tongue Enemies, and it has a lot of Ladders, the most in all levels. Level 39 This level has nine Green Tongue Enemies. Level 40 This is the last level of the game...and it's not easy since there's three Dark Red Fire Enemies,and two Purple Fire Enemies. Ending Hazards *'Spikes' - Cover certain platforms and will hurt Jack Frost on contact. Enemies Indestructable enemies appear on almost every level of Jack Frost. If the player makes contact with an enemy, they will lose one heart shown at the bottom corners of the screen. As a general rule, enemies can be temporarily frozen if the player jumps onto the enemy's head. Players can use this frozen enemy as a platform to reach higher places they could not reach before. All enemies except the Red Enemies have hands and are able to climb ladders. While some enemies basically move around in the level without any form of attacking, there are some enemies that have the power to undo the player's ice, especially if the player gets too close to them. Players may find this a nuisance as they will have to go back to the platform unfrozen by the enemy in order to refreeze it. On later levels, enemies with horns are introduced into the game. These enemies cannot be jumped on and must be avoided by the player at all times. If the player gets too close to these enemies, it may undo some of the players' ice. *'Red Enemies' - Walk back and forth on platforms, stopping periodically to blow their nose. *'Purple Enemies' - A variation of the red enemies, purple enemies also have arms that allow them to climb ladders. *'Lizards' - Have a tongue that allow them to attack the characters and undo their ice. *'Horned Lizard' - Aside from the features of the lizard, they cannot be jumped on. *'Dragons' - When they are close to the characters, they will sneeze out fire that allows them to undo large areas of frozen ice. **'Red Dragons' - Similar to dragons, they breathe out fire. They have horns, however, and only shoot out fire upwards when Jack Frost is above them. **'Purple Dragons' - They are like the red dragons, only, they shoot fire downwards when the character is above them. *'Living Gaps' - Harmless to the characters, Jack Frost will simply fall through them if he stays over one for too long. *'Black Birds' - Can only be frozen when walking on a platform. *'Ice Skaters' - Move faster on areas covered in ice. Interactive Objects *'Metal Blocks' - Cannot be frozen or jumped through. *'Conveyor Blocks' - Moves underneath Jack Frost even when he is still. *'Snowflakes' - Can be obtained for extra points. *'Trampolines' - Helps the characters reach higher, out of reach platforms. *'Blocks' - Any exposed block must be covered in ice in order for the player to succeed to the next level. *'Ladders' - Jack Frost can also climb these to reach higher areas. They count towards the ice freezing quota. *'Moving Platforms' - These do not need to be frozen and can be used to reach other platforms within the game. They, however, will move beneath the character's feet when he is still. Trivia *This was the last game to be released in Nitrome's 2007 Winter Trilogy. Category:Winter Games Category:Games Category:Main Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:MTV Arcade Games Category:Platform Games Category:Jack Frost